Oh My Hinata
by Light86
Summary: AU,Modern day, innocent little hinata...yeah right, we all know its the innocent ones who you really gotta watch out for "when i'm good, i'm very good. but when i'm bad, i'm better" hinatacentric, hinataxharem
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING...WHATEVER

Okay so this is OOC for Hinata, but ive based her personality/character on Parvati Shallow from Survivor, as I watched the heroes vs villians season and just thought she was ultra cool and sexy and awwwesommme, well anyway, hope you enjoy annnnd...

Keep on bleaching! XD

Warning: real colorful language

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a fine Monday morning as a sleek black car pulled into the student parking lot of Konoha High School. It parked up and like a slow motion scene out of a movie, the passenger door opened and two white tennis shoe clad feet slipped out and grounded itself on the tarmac as she lifted herself out of the car. Stepping out from behind the door that hid her body, she stretched languidly, causing the form fitting white blouse, with the puffy short sleeves, to expose her midriff and outline her ample breasts. After straightening out her top, she proceeded to brush out the non-existent wrinkles from her blue pleated mini skirt that showed off long shapely legs with pale skin that looked as smooth as silk. She ran her fingers through her long blue/black hair before shaking it out of its flat state then reached back into the car for her bag and books and closed the door.

"Fucken hell, Hinata, could your shampoo ad be anymore cheesier"

"Shut up Neji, your definitely not one to talk considering how religiously you condition your hair."

Hinata quickly ducked down in front of the side view mirror on the car to check her bangs and making a few adjustments to it.

"whatever, just remember to meet here after school. We gotta go see your father at the downtown office for a dinner later tonight."

"ugh don't remind me." Hinata mumbled

"Hinata," Neji started in his 'lecture' voice while walking ahead of his cousin. "you know that if you screw up, im always the one who cops the flack for it. I don't know why its my fault all the time. God knows your dad cant control you so I don't know why he thinks I can. You'd think he'd realize that by now, but you know him, his 'little girl' can do no wrong. So, please Hinata," at this point Neji turned around to face her only to see the space behind him void of Hinata. Looking around to see if anyone had noticed him talking to himself, Neji's pupiless eyes made contact with heavily eye-lined light green eyes, with an eyebrow raised questioningly at him.

"not a word, Gaara. Not a fucken word." he threatened pathetically before running off in embarrassment.

**~ll~**

"you know he's probably still lecturing"

"why do you think I ran off."

"oh c'mon Hinata, he's not that bad."

"I should be the one saying that to you Tenten, you're the sucker going out with the muther fucker." Hinata chuckled.

"at least he's got a nice, big, long, hard coc-"

Hinata slapped a hand over Tenten's mouth "you win, mental scarring"

Tenten licked her finger and "tssssssd" the air "one for me" she then made a circle with both hands "big fat zero for Hi-na-ta." Hinata elbowed her ribs playfully before both girls burst into giggles.

"hey look, there's some of the guys." Tenten pointed out. Hinata turned to her and smirked wickedly. "okay, I know that look, what are you up to huh."

"we so need some plans for the weekend." Hinata stated nonchalantly.

Tenten eyed her suspiciously "what did you have in mind?"

"just wait and see." Hinata sing-songed while unbuttoning the top three buttons on her blouse.

They made their way towards the guys lined up along the lockers in the hallway who were joking around and laughing.

"hi Naruto."

"oh, hey Hinata. What you been up too?"

"oh you know, nothing much, been really hot lately hasn't it?"

"Hell yeah" Kiba piped in.

Hinata smiled shyly at Kiba while batting her eyelashes "I want to go swimming so badly but I _hate _public pools, you know, and I bought me a new bikini and everything."

"why don't you just go to the beach?" Shikamaru asked.

She then turned her pouty flirty smile on him "well I would, if the salt water didn't do so much damage to my hair" she explained as she gathered all her hair on her left shoulder, tilted her head to the side so her neck was exposed, and pulled the collar of her blouse to show more skin and definite cleavage "and my skin."

Shikamaru quickly looked away with a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks, Naruto stared openly and so did Kiba except with his mouth agape and Shino shifted slightly but seeing as he wore dark glasses and most, if not all, of his face was covered, no one really knew what to make of it.

Hinata winked discreetly at Tenten before continuing "it'd be great if there was someone with a pool where we could swim." she sighed animatedly turning needy eyes to Kiba.

"Naruto's having a pool party this weekend." Kiba burst out

"you are?" Tenten asked in disbelief

"I am?" Naruto asked in confusion

"yessss, you are….remember?" Kiba elbowed Naruto and wiggled his eyebrows, _trying_ to relay his meaning discreetly.

After a few seconds, understanding finally dawned in Naruto's eyes and he turned back to the girls "yeah! that's right, I'm having a pool party this weekend and you're definitely invited Hinata, you too Tenten." he said with his huge goofy, albeit slightly nervous, smile.

"oh that's so awesome Naruto, do you mind if I invite a couple of the girls as well?"

"sure thing, the more the merrier right ahahaha"

"cool, well I'll see you 'round" Hinata said with her flirty smile

"troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"quite" Shino added stoically as he caught the two girls hi five each other softly and then wiggle there fingers together while laughing hysterically.

"aww man, my mom's gonna kill me!" Naruto groaned loudly

"just think of the three B's"

Kiba: "Boobs!"

Naruto: "Buts!"

Shikamaru: "Bikini's"

Shino: "….ooooh…yeah"

* * *

Some other characters may be OOC as well :) please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

standard disclaimers apply

chapters are short, but meh, im just trying to showoff sexy, cool, flirty hinata. that being said...

keep on bleaching! XD

* * *

Chapter 2

"Temari!"

The four-pigtailed blonde, who happened to be walking with her red haired brother, turned to see who had called her.

"hey Hinata." she waved at both Tenten and Hinata and paused to allow the two girls to catch up with them. "what's up?"

"nothing much," Tenten shrugged as Hinata sidled up to Gaara, linked one of her arms with his and beamed her trademark, flirty smile at him. Gaara stared at her for a few seconds before catching himself. He grabbed the books she had been holding and turned his head away to watch the throng of students milling about before the start of class, hiding his suddenly flushed cheeks.

Hinata turned to the other two girls "just sorted our plans for this weekend." she chanted.

"what do you mean?"

"pool party, this Saturday." Tenten informed her.

"but neither of you have a pool."

"nooo," Hinata said slyly "but Naruto does."

"Naruto? Seriously?" Temari questioned with a raised brow. "you have met his mom right? Not to mention his dad."

Hinata rolled her eyes "his parents work with my parents, right?"

"right." both girls answered.

"and it just so happens, that their going to be out of town this weekend to attend a conference."

"oh, so, no parentals equals pool party."

"yes Temari, so glad you're finally up to speed." Hinata mocked

"che" Gaara scoffed with his head still turned.

"so, we put the word out?"

"of course," Hinata smirked.

"Naruto has no idea, does he?" Temari enquired sympathetically.

"not a clue." Tenten answered pityingly

"well he did say 'the more the merrier'" Hinata stated, twisting his meaning.

Tenten and Temari just gave each other knowing looks.

"you'll come too, right Gaara." Hinata cradled his arm between her breasts and looked up at him with a pleading pout. With the top three buttons on her blouse still undone, Gaara was afforded a direct view of the tops of her breasts. Swallowing the reply lodged in his throat, Gaara snapped his gaze away and adjusted the school bag on his shoulder and fiddled with the books he had taken off Hinata, while concentrating on stopping the rush of blood to his nether regions.

_BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGG_

He expelled a sigh of relief as the sounding of the bell focused his attention away from the bluenette wrapped around his arm.

"we'll meet up at lunch, 'kay."

"mkay" Hinata chirped while waving at the two girls as they departed.

"c'mon, I'll walk you to class." Gaara offered.

Hinata grinned mischievously as she hugged his arm tighter "you've got to come on Saturday, otherwise you wont get to see me in my new bikini." she murmured into his ear. Her warm breath fanning his neck.

Gaara struggled to suppress his groan as he nodded his surrender, her amused chuckle following in their wake.

* * *

please read & review :)


End file.
